Captain America Vol 3 50
| StoryTitle1 = Silent Night-Silent Morning | Writer1_1 = Dan Jurgens | Penciler1_1 = Dan Jurgens | Inker1_1 = Bob Layton | Colourist1_1 = Avalon Studios | Letterer1_1 = Todd Klein | Editor1_1 = Andrew Lis | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Mark Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Nuff Said. We Dared Them. | Writer2_1 = Dan Jurgens | Penciler1_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A four page text piece which adds material to the first story: Silent Night - Silent Morning. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Keep in Mind | Writer3_1 = Kathryn Kuder | Penciler3_1 = Stuart Immonen | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Todd Klein | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Mrs. Watts * Mr. Scott Locations: * ** | StoryTitle4 = To the Core | Writer4_1 = Dan Jurgens | Penciler4_1 = John Romita | Penciler4_2 = Bruce Timm | Penciler4_3 = Ron Frenz | Penciler4_4 = Sal Buscema | Penciler4_5 = Rick Veitch | Penciler4_6 = Tom Palmer | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = Edgar Tadeo | Letterer4_1 = Todd Klein | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Hallucinations of: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | StoryTitle5 = Relics | Writer5_1 = Brian David-Marshall | Penciler5_1 = Igor Kordey | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = Avalon Studios | Letterer5_1 = Todd Klein | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * {voice} Antagonists: * Nazi Expatriates Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = A Moment of Silence | Writer6_1 = Jen Van Meter | Penciler6_1 = Brian Hurtt | Inker6_1 = Jim Mahfood | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Todd Klein | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = School children react to the reported "death" of Captain America. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * School Children ** Missy ** Luis ** George ** Mark ** Ranji ** Scott ** Brendan ** Smita ** Kim ** Shawna | StoryTitle7 = Stars and Stripes Forever | Writer7_1 = Evan Dorkin | Penciler7_1 = Kevin Maguire | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * The Marvel Universe ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** | StoryTitle8 = Dead Man Running: Sneak Preview | Writer8_1 = Darko Macan | Penciler8_1 = Danijel Zezelj | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = Matt Madden | Letterer8_1 = Todd Klein | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is the final issue Captain America Vol 3. It is also a giant-sized issue. * The first story is a special "Nuff Said" issue. No dialogue is spoken. All Marvel comics this month are of the "Nuff Said" variety. * This issue contains a Statement of Ownership, Management, and Circulation. * This issue also contains a letters page, "American Grafitti". Letters are published from: Jeff Wallace, Scrappy, and Schon. * The cover of this issue is erroneously dual numbered "518". If this was to indicate the orginal numbering of Captain America Vol 1, the number should have been "517". When the whole numbering returns in 2009 with #600, it will be based on this issue being 517. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Captain America Vol 3 50 on Comicvine.com }}